


Pokemon Parody Episode 52: Resurrection

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [52]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob finally resurrects his two fossils!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 52: Resurrection

Somehow knowing where to go, Bob flew to Cinnabar Island. Upon arriving, Bob recalled that they were resurrecting fossilized Pokémon. They landed in front of the lab in which they were doing it in, Bob returning Pidgeotto to his Poké Ball.  
Walking in, Bob examined the interiors. It was surprisingly simple. There was a welcoming table and a hall lined with doors. One sign read "Fossil Resurrection". Bob walked to the door an stepped in.  
"'Ello! Would you like your ancient fossils resurrected into ancient Pokémon with ancient power?" A friendly, enthusiastic scientist with a slight accent said.  
"Ancient Power is a movie, isn't it?" Another one said with a similar accent.  
"It is." Yet another one said, though without an accent.  
"Um, can you just resurrect them?" Bob said, handing his two fossils to the enthusiastic scientist.  
"Oh, right." The scientist walked over to a strange machine, putting the fossils into it.  
It took little to no time for a Kabuto and Omanyte to jump out of the machine and walk over to Bob, climbing into the balls they claimed to be theirs.  
"Congratulations!" one scientist said.  
"Thanks." Bob said, walking out of the lab and into the neighboring Pokémon Mansion.


End file.
